With the advent of higher energy costs, the evaporative cooler as an air conditioning system is again assuming prominence in the marketplace. Its installation and operating costs are more economical than a refrigeration unit and even where a refrigeration system is needed, the trend is to utilize both types of cooling systems working together to provide an effective and efficient air conditioning system. Improvements to existing forms of evaporative coolers have thus assumed renewed importance.
One problem associated with evaporative coolers is that the water-circulating pump is typically not provided with a filter. As a result, the pump tends to become clogged with dirt and debris. Because of the constant influx of dust-laden air into the cooler and the breaking away of cooler pad materials, this problem can be especially pronounced.